The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for determining a solidification degree of a carrier impregnated with a reaction resin, with the reaction resin solidifiable at a predetermined temperature.
Carriers impregnated with a reaction resin are known. They are formed, for example, as paper foils or fabric webs. Reaction resins which are solidified at a predetermined temperature include thermosetting plastics, for example aminoplastics, such as melamine resin, phenol resin or urea formaldehyde resin, or polyester and epoxy resin.
It is known to identify the condition of the reaction resin with A, B or C. A reaction resin in the condition A is liquid; it has short molecules. In the condition B the reaction resin no longer contains a solvent; a small part is condensed. In the condition C the molecules are unlimitedly long and they are irreversibly cross-linked with one another.
In the carrier impregnated with a reaction resin, the reaction resin is located in the condition B. Such impregnated carriers are further processed for different purposes, for example shaped bodies which are pre-pressed from a non-risable mixture of fibers and a heat hardenable binder are enveloped during a hot pressing at all sides with a protective and decorative layer composed of a carrier impregnated with a reaction resin.
Since the processability of the carriers impregnated with reaction resins depends on a plurality of parameters, such as the hardener fraction in the reaction resin and the properties of the carrier (pH value and moisture content), it is desirable to perform a measurement which would allow reliable and reproducable measuring results as to the properties of carriers impregnated with reaction resins.